My Fiance's Brother
by DerpyUsagi
Summary: I really have no summary for this, one this is porn without a plot sorry not sorry. AND two this is only two chapters that is it. ALSO I am back after a very long break I don't know why my first story back is smut but hey why not. ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

Usagi groaned out while biting her lip to suppress her moans to the best of her ability while she entangled her fingers into her partner's midnight hair as her male partner peppered wet kisses down her neck. Enjoying the feeling Usagi arched her back slightly and positioned her neck so the male would have more access to it.

"Usagi," The male staring into her bright blue eyes full of lust voiced out, "You're doing it again."

"Oh.. sorry," Usagi blushed crimson pulling off him feeling the mood the two were trying to create for the evening after another dinner date be killed.

"It's okay sweetheart, maybe next time," The man said pulling away from her on the edge of the bed and stood up and headed out of the room to neaten himself up.

Usagi let out a sigh of defeat. Her fiance, Seiya, was a wonderful admirable man of the business world. He was just so picky and precise to a point Usagi couldn't let her inner lioness out. He wanted her to be like a doll, to sit still and look pretty while he attempted to make love to her. They never actually had made love yet still to her dismay and Usagi often troubled her mind to the thought of how it would actually work and if it would even be pleasurable for her. She was a passionate girl and full of expression for her passion, Seiya was more opposed to this, he was displeased by Usagi's moans and mews and by her body's response to his displays of love towards her. It often stopped Seiya in his tracks during their makeout sessions or attempts to consummate their relationship. The two had been dating for four years now and it was as of recently both of their fathers' ideas to have the two to get engaged. In high society it only brought around positive gossip about the two families, and therefore good business for both men's companies. Usagi wasn't sure she was ready for a marriage nonetheless to be engaged, sure she loved Seiya they were childhood friends turned lovers when she fifteen and he was eighteen, but Usagi was only nineteen to Seiya's twenty two she felt they had plenty of time to decide to get married later in life if it wasn't for the rush of their fathers.

Seiya returned back to Usagi's elegant bedroom after neatening up noticing the saddened lost look in Usagi's eyes, "Don't be sad love, plus it's improper for us to indulge in such acts until we are married," he smiled gently at her.

Usagi only nodded but thought to herself that it was better to try the milk before you buy the cow. She may have loved Seiya but she didn't want to have miserable sex for the rest of her life.

Her sex life, or lack there of wasn't the only thing Seiya controlled about her, but Usagi being the type of girl she was a carefree romantic with the mind of that of a young girl that believed fairy tales occurred in this day of age and simply overlooked Seiya's manipulations with her they didn't hurt her really it was just hard for her to adjust her personality and needs for him.

Usagi was not allowed to do a lot while she was with Seiya, her friendships were strained because her friends were not proper and she shouldn't be seen in the public eye with girls like them because of their fathers' businesses, she had to watch everything she ate (this much to her dismay because Usagi had quite the infamous appetite it wasn't because the girl would gain weight from her food choices it was just Seiya preferred her to eat like a lady as he always stated), her outfits, purchased by Seiya and his father, were all modest in hopes Usagi would stop wearing that of what a teenager would wear even though Usagi in her fair right was still a teenager, and of course Seiya controlled Usagi's affections for him halting any sort of action between the two if Usagi did the wrong thing.

Usagi unfortunately revealed her misfortune in her fiance to her friends and the characteristics he tried to suppress in her and her friends now despised the man frequently stating he would be better off with a blow up doll. Usagi had done her best to not agree with her friends and to defend her fiance but in the back of her mind she knew they were right. Usagi was not a girl to be tamed not that she was outwardly wild but Usagi was a free spirit.

"Usagi please neaten up? We have to head out to company outing," She heard Seiya hollar from the other room.

Usagi let out a small grunt which he couldn't hear and got up and began to brush her hair and tie into a presentable bun that Seiya preferred rather than her signature look because this made her look more regal he stated. She smoothed her dress shirt and knee length pencil skirt making sure she didn't see any wrinkles before slipping on her black flats and waited for her fiancee to lead her to this outing she very much dreaded.

These outings were just business meetings with dinner and with dinner Usagi couldn't even eat her favorites she knew she would be limited to a simple soup or salad. One thing did make the dinners better. While Seiya was all business his older brother Mamoru definitely did his best to entertain the young blonde and even occasionally snuck her bread under the table or would have her glass filled with wine with no one's knowledge but his. The two often had pleasant and civil conversations during these outings. But Usagi could remember a time when they weren't so pleasant to one another. When she was childhood friends with Seiya his older brother, Mamoru, made a point to pick on her constantly about her hairstyle, her bad grades, her appetite, and when she started dating his younger brother he was always teasing them when she was around but when their engagement was announced not too long ago Mamoru did a one eighty and started to act decent, there was no conversation about the change or an apology in his previous actions but Usagi forgave him but she was always ultimately curious as to why Mamoru suddenly acted like a friend to her. Was it because his brother or father had asked him to, was it because he knew the adaption to being more of a lady for the sake of the company he knew was a hard change for her, or was he simply ready for them both to grow up. These were questions that often crossed Usagi's mind when she thought of Mamoru among other things. Mamoru was only two years older than Seiya but Usagi remembered when she was only eleven and Mamoru was sixteen, while Seiya was fourteen, Usagi remembered crushing on Mamoru when Seiya was only her friend. She always and still found him attractive in a way she couldn't describe there was this aspect of rugged man in him he was very tall, built well but not too bulky Usagi never found men who were all muscles attractive and had midnight hair that hung perfectly around his eyes, while she was attracted to Seiya, a slightly younger, shorter physical version of him just with a long ponytail that hung against his back, she mentally always had a preference for Mamoru she never spoke on not even to her best friends, such a thing was very scandalous and she knew her friends would tease disapprovingly.

"What are you thinking about," Seiya said with a gentle smile on his face but his tone didn't demonstrate the kindness his face showed it was emotionless.

"Nothing sorry, are you ready?" Usagi smiled.

Seiya nodded and escorted her out of the apartment with a gentle hand on her back not wandering too low especially now that they were in the public eye.

"Ah son! You are here now," Mr. Chiba said with that same smile Seiya had with that same emotionless tone. Mr. Chiba and Seiya carried themselves similarly but Usagi knew outside of the public Mr. Chiba was a very caring man and looked forward to him being her father in law that she wasn't worried about. His wife Mrs. Chiba carried a warm genuine smile Usagi saw a lot of similarities with his mother unable to be emotionless in public her heart was too good.

"Usagi," Mrs. Chiba smiled extending her hand to the girl bringing her into a gentle hug, "I am very glad to see you sit next to me,"

Both woman followed the men with Mamoru following behind them into the restaurant where the rest of the business men were waiting. Usagi found herself sitting next to Mrs. Chiba and Mamoru while Mrs. Chiba sat next to Mr. Chiba with Seiya on his other side paying attention to business.

Usagi let out a silent huff in annoyance her fiance couldn't even sit himself with her on such outings.

"Don't huff Odango," Mamoru whispered in a silent tone she could only hear.

Before she could retort to the childhood nickname Mamoru whispered again, "I am sorry your _love,"_ putting obvious sarcasm on the word but Usagi had no clue as to why, "couldn't sit next to you but he is trying to show father his capability in the company," Mamoru whispered in hushed tones.

It was obvious her soon to be husband showed high interest in the family business more so than his older brother. Mamoru had his place in the company already he had proven himself and he was the head of their accounting department and one day when their father had passed Mamoru had made it clear he had no interest in running the company he felt being a boss was too much emotional work with caring about every employee he would rather work with numbers that carried no such emotion, but Seiya had all the interest to one day inherit the company. Mr. Chiba had yet to announce which son would get the company when his passing came or whenever he would retire but Seiya was doing all he could to prove himself righteous.

"Plus I can sneak you food," Mamoru smirked still whispering.

Usagi gave him a toying look of delight and proceeded to be as lady like as she could ordering herself only a chicken salad and a glass of water for dinner which was met with a gentle smile from Seiya in approval from across where Mr. Chiba sat.

Usagi also found herself pondering in moments like this what would happen if she should cross Seiya's guidelines, would he just say he was disappointed, or would he react, or would he leave her in search of a lady. She may have dated Seiya for years but since his interest in the company and outgrowing his childlikeness she felt like she hardly knew him and was clinging to her memory of him. She also noticed herself growing cold and finding herself becoming more and more pondering of her situation maybe it was her growing up.

She felt a nudge at her knee and then felt the soft buttery bread placed in her hand under the table.

Usagi turned and gave Mamoru a smile and mouthed thank you before tearing tiny pieces of the bread and bringing them to her mouth unnoticed till she finished the bread.

Mamoru would sneak her two more slices of the buttery bread knowing how pathetically small her salad was.

Mamoru felt for the girl seated next to him. Mamoru knew how he felt for her he was not oblivious to his own feelings. Hell when he heard the eleven year old girl back when he was sixteen had a crush on him he felt his heart soar but he knew it wasn't actually proper for a sixteen year old teenager to date a child he knew he would have to let her get a little older before he could act. He would wait till she was sixteen then it wouldn't be so scandalous and maybe his parents would allow it because they had grown up together. So in order to fight back his affections in her he teased her like that a child would when they would hide their feelings because that was all Mamoru could do around her then. But when she had aged fifteen and he had only one year left till he could do something with his feelings his brother had beaten him to the punch and asked her to be his significant other, this enraged him and he still sort of hated Seiya for it. Though he couldn't truly hate his brother, but he felt his brothers actions were a personal attack. He knew Seiya felt little to nothing for her except for that of a friend. Mamoru suspected Seiya asked her out to one up him like he always did. Mamoru was a simple man and desired simple things he lived below his means, he had no desire to own his father's company, and the only true desire he had and wanted was Usagi. Seiya wanted everything and often received less than Mamoru even as kids simply because he was younger and Mamoru was eldest and would receive everything and Mamoru could only assume his brother asked to date Usagi was to show he could get everything.

Now his parents were oh so proud of his little brother and disappointed with Mamoru. Maybe not disappointed they never said it but something along those feelings. When Seiya proposed to Usagi it didn't just crush him on the inside because the loss of Usagi was permanent but he had to deal with his parents shaming him for not having a wife before his little brother. Mamoru couldn't care if it wasn't Usagi nothing compared to her. No girl he fucked to distract him from the ache from her could compare for his affections for her. It wasn't just Usagi's looks. Sure she was stunning. She was a tiny girl with long ever flowing golden silk hair, a heart shaped face with the brightest biggest blue eyes he could stare into, long eyelashes, full pink inviting lips, full curves that fit her size and height, a tone slimmed waist, and the longest legs his eyes would wander. No she was beautiful but her personality is what enthralled him Usagi was unpredictable she could act like a lady like he was seeing of her now or she could speak words of venom when angered like he had done before during his teasings, she could laugh so hard she could fall to her knees bringing laughter out of the most emotionless people, and she brought joy to anyone around her.

He remembered when he used to tease her to hide his affections and sometimes he got a little jab in there every now and again to hide his true feelings or from making him say something stupid, but he only stopped his more brutal teasing that used to lead to full blown arguments or her crying much to his dismay not that he ever meant to hurt her or let his teasing get that far but he only stopped when his brother proposed putting the nail in the coffin that she was never going to be his and if he couldn't have her and she would have to tolerate everything his brother put her through then he would make sure he was there for her knowing he wouldn't let her talk to her own friends so he would step up and be her caring ear.

Once the meal had ended Seiya got up with his father leaving Mrs. Chiba, Mamoru, and Usagi at the table while the business men piled out. Mamoru quickly arose and pulled out his mother's chair and Usagi's chair like a true gentleman which was met with a smile from his mother.

"Always a gentleman," Mrs. Chiba smiled leaving the two alone.

"Thank you for the bread," Usagi smiled once his mother was out of sight.

"Anytime, you know you never have to ask," Mamoru gave her a wink and lead her out of the restaurant not trusting himself alone with her.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been months since he had last seen her at the restaurant but he knew from his parents Seiya and Usagi's wedding was fast approaching everything was set and the date was in two weeks. Mamoru didn't know how he was going to get through that day, possibly with more alcohol than he normally indulged in. Regardless he was shocked when he heard his lock turn.

Usagi stormed into Mamoru's apartment walking into his living room like a bat out of hell. He sat slightly startled not remembering giving her a key.

"I can't marry him," Usagi cried out of frustration looking down to a Mamoru lounging on his sofa with drink in hand.

He patted on the cushion next to him indicating for her to take a seat, "Drink?"

"Please," She groaned letting herself fall back into his sofa.

Mamoru nodded getting up to get her a glass of wine and returned back to his sofa with her drink in hand.

"Thank you," Usagi gently said taking the drink and taking a large drink of the red wine.

"Why can't you marry him?" Mamoru now asked trying to hide his happiness with the statement.

"I can't be with someone as controlling as him, I thought I could and I dismissed it for years," Usagi frowned taking another large drink of the wine till the glass was now empty of the red liquid.

Mamoru got up and went to retrieve the bottle of the wine knowing she would need more.

"Define controlling?" Mamoru asked raising a brow pouring her another drink knowing most of his brother's controlling desires for Usagi but he often wondered what else there was that he asked of her.

Usagi's face now flushed a bit before shaking her head in response not wanting to speak ill of his brother to him.

"Ah in bed?" Mamoru said not showing the dismay in his face or voice.

The thought of Seiya fucking his Usako made him uneasy but he would listen if Usagi needed him, he would do anything for her.

"Not particularly or entirely," Usagi paused tactfully taking another drink of her wine while Mamoru noticed her cheeks turning a light shade of pink from the alcohol something he thought was adorable about her, she was a lightweight, three glasses and she was tapped out and whenever she had a bit to drink her face got this gentle pink blush something only Mamoru appreciated to notice.

"He won't sleep with me because I do all the wrong things, God I shouldn't be telling his older brother this of all people," Usagi groaned closing her eyes.

"No it's okay Usagi you can always talk to me. But may I ask, what are all the wrong things?" Mamoru asked perplexed as to what Usagi could do that wasn't satisfactory enough for his brother. The sight of her even now where she was slightly intoxicated and disheveled when he had clearly seen her better, made him want to make love to her gently.

The pink blush darkened to a deep red, "I uh… well… moan too much, move too much, you know?" Usagi stammered now finishing her second glass.

Mamoru's mouth went dry at the thought of her moaning underneath him matching his movements to his now feeling his groin area tighten, "I actually don't know how one could do too much of those things," Mamoru said more seductively than he intended making direct eye contact with Usagi who continued to blush noticing her posture to tighten up at his comment.

Before Mamoru could stop himself from saying what he said next letting his arousal and the alcohol talk for him he blurted out, "You could show me though."

Usagi's eyes widened but she didn't move from the couch or yell at him like Mamoru had expected instead her reaction was completely out of the left field in his mind.

"Kiss me then," She whispered looking him dead in the eyes challenging him to action.

Mamoru didn't think twice to her command and scooted himself closer to her on the couch and gently cupped face and brought her face closer to his to where she could feel his breath on her lips where he then first gently brushed his lips against hers and continued to kiss her gently doing his best to not startle the blonde away.

Usagi felt her heart race at even the slightest gentle kiss Mamoru gave her, as soon as he pulled his lips away from hers she grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back but this time for a more passionate kiss. Mamoru met her passion equally lowering his hands onto her hips grabbing them and pulling her small frame on top of him so she was now straddling him on the couch. Mamoru then lowered his hands to grab her ass for leverage while Usagi's hands made their way into Mamoru's midnight black hair. Mamoru grinded his hips so his manhood now was pressed against her core through her panties underneath her short black dress.

Usagi let out a moan into his mouth giving Mamoru access to her mouth where his tongue met with hers in a fiery dance for dominance. He dominated her tongue and found himself greatly enjoying the taste and sensation of her mouth, he so greatly imagined before, all while he continuously grinded his shaft into her sex that was blocked from the barrier of his pants and her panties.

"Oh God Mamo-chan," Usagi moaned at all the sensations Mamoru was giving her now.

Mamoru smirked at her pet name for him and began to kiss from the corner of her mouth to her earlobe, then down to her collar bone sucking at the skin till purple red marks were left down her neck to the tops of her breasts. Once he reached her breasts he pushed the straps of her dress off her shoulders then proceeded to shove the dress down till her breasts were exposed. Pleased she wasn't wearing a bra Mamoru went straight to work taking a nipple into his mouth sucking and nipping while his hand gently grasped her other breast kneading the flesh while his finger traced circles on her other nipple.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi mewed out in pleasure.

Once Mamoru had finished his assault on her breasts pleased that both her nipples were hard and standing to his attention and her breasts were peppered with dark purple marks he had flipped them over so now Mamoru was laying down on top of her on the sofa with him underneath him. Usagi quickly reached her hands up to the buttons of his shirt fumbling with the buttons to get the material off him immediately dying to feel his skin on hers. Once all the buttons were undone Mamoru discarded the shirt to the floor and quickly crashed his lips back onto hers again in fiery passion while he pushed the remainder her dress down her legs and then off onto the floor. Mamoru parted from the kiss and looked down his Usako only clad in a pair of black panties and felt his breath catch, "You are so fucking beautiful Usako," he said huskily watching her face blush again. She felt her heart flutter at the new nickname realizing it was a claim on her.

He began to kiss his way down her stomach till he reached the waistline of her panties. He gently pushed the panties down her milky thighs and onto the ground to where the rest of clothing remained. He placed a gentle kiss on her slit noticing Usagi jerk in pleasure while her breath hitched. He smirked to himself and took a long lick of her before sucking and licking at her bundle of nerves hearing Usagi let out a loud moan at the pleasure.

"I am sorry," Usagi said biting her lip hard to suppress her moans out of habit.

"I don't want to hear you say that again, I want to hear you moan for me, I want to hear you scream my name," Mamoru growled before continuing his assault at her clit with his mouth and tongue causing Usagi to let out a series of gasps and mews to Mamoru's delight.

He loved the way she tasted and savored her sweet taste while Usagi slowly lost control of herself feeling her first orgasm fall over her. She thrashed her hips while arching her back and dug her fingers deep into Mamoru's midnight black hair, "Mamoru oh God yes!" She screamed out into room.

Mamoru licked at her core while he let her ride out her orgasm pleased hearing her lips scream his name. Once she came back down he came back up to her face and kissed her gently allowing her to taste herself on his mouth and tongue.

Intending to be done for the night not wanting to hurt the blonde despite his agonizing arousal he went to get up until Usagi grasped at his belt, "I want more. I want you."

"Usako," Mamoru pleased to hear her say such things but he was convinced it was the lust and alcohol talking he had let this go on too much as it is but paused while she continued to fumble with his belt and the the button of his pants until both were undone and she kicked his pants off and then pushed his boxers down and kicked them off in a fluid motion.

"Mamo please," She lifted her hips so his tip was at her very drenched slit.

He felt his breath halt as she did this. Mamoru groaned as he gently pushed his tip inside her entrance.

"Mamo-chan fuck me please," Usagi blushed at the provocative statement.

If he could have gotten any more aroused her words had done it, Mamoru thrust the rest of his length into her wet folds quickly where he felt her barrier within break and heard her grimace.

"Usako I am so sorry I didn't know," Mamoru kissed her lips gently.

Mamoru slightly pleased he would be her first and she would always remember him but was actually shocked after all these years that she had not slept with his brother. Mamoru continued to kiss her gently waiting for her word on if she wanted to continue or to stop.

"Mamoru it's okay now," Usagi whispered gently rolling her hips causing him to shudder feeling his manhood being squeezed by her tight walls.

Mamoru compiled by slowing pulling himself out of her to only thrust deep inside her again filling her up at the hilt. Usagi dug her nails into Mamoru's shoulder for leverage, Mamoru then let a hand wander down to her core finding her clit and using his finger to draw circles on her sensitive nub while Mamoru continued to thrust into her each time faster and faster till Usagi crashed through another orgasm quickly letting another scream containing his name echo out into his apartment. Her tight walls clenched and contracted around him as she fell into her orgasm causing Mamoru's thrusts to become a frenzy and his fingers grip her hips so tightly it was sure to bruise until he too fell into his own orgasm releasing inside of her. Usagi's eyes fluttered as she came down from her high and brought Mamoru's face to hers so she could look into his eyes.

"Thank you," She whispered bringing him to her to kiss him gently.

Mamoru bit back saying the words he was desperate to say and gently kissed her back still remaining connected with her.

"No, thank you," Mamoru tactfully said careful to not say more unsure of where they stood now and he didn't want to startle the blonde away from him now.

Usagi then developed a minx like smirk at him thanking her and gently rolled her hips while he still remained inside her causing Mamoru to groan at the contact and felt his soft member grow hard once again.

Mamoru this time grabbed her and pulled her up so she was straddling him while he was in a sitting position on the couch. Usagi's face grew a feverish blush not used to the new position they were in and feeling less bold than moments ago.

Mamoru seemingly noticed her uneasiness, "Don't be afraid my Usako, you are stunning in whatever position I will take you in, so don't shy away," Mamoru whispered into her ear as he kissed down her lobe and down her neck loving the smoothness of her skin and the salty taste of her sweat sheened skin on his lips before carefully thrusting his hips upward.

Usagi mewled looking into his eyes with darkened lustful eyes while she gripped onto Mamoru's shoulders. Mamoru began to thrust himself into her more rapidly while Usagi groaned leaving crescent marks in his shoulders from her nails rolling her hips with every thrust into her.

Mamoru whispered incoherently into her skin as he picked up the pace of his thrusts hitting her spot deep inside harder and faster and while she continuously rolled her hips in his lap moaning deeply at the new spot he had discovered deep within her.

Suddenly his mouth was at her ear again and she could feel his hot breath tickle her ear and could hear his small groans of pleasure causing her to feel great arousal at his pleasure.

"You like me fucking you like this?" Mamoru whispered dirtily in her ear not easing up on his pace.

Usagi only moaned in response clinging to him pressing her breasts into his chest causing Mamoru to smirk.

"You're close aren't you?" Mamoru groaned feeling her walls quiver around with each thrust.

"Mhmm," Usagi groaned, "Mamo-chan please," She begged.

Mamoru smirked again knowing what she was begging for, her release and brought his hand back to her sensitive nub and began to circle his finger on the area she desired most, completely pushing her over the edge again into another deafening orgasm with each hard and quick thrust hitting the spot inside of her and then his fingers working at her clit. Her orgasm caused her walls to tighten around his cock like a vice grip causing him to thrust deeply into her spilling into another orgasm letting a groan fall from his lips.

Both stayed that way for a moment, covered in a sheen of sweat with their foreheads touching trying to catch their breaths.

This time Mamoru couldn't stop the words, "I love you."

Her eyes widened and she pulled her head away from his and stared at him briefly in disbelief.

"I am sorry, I just always have and you must have known with toni-" Mamoru was cut off with her kissing him deeply and passionately letting her fingers entangle in his hair. Mamoru paused briefly at the kiss but met her with the same passion and grabbed her tightly.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to hear those words from your lips, your lips alone," Usagi grinned pulling away from the kiss.

Usagi's smirk returned from before and she now began to roll her hips again feeling him hardened already from their passionate kiss as she peppered kisses and nips along his jawline and down his neck to his collarbone.

"Third time's the charm you little minx?" Mamoru smirked.

"I don't think I could ever get enough," Usagi smirked back and let out a gasp as Mamoru picked her up still connected with her and brought her to his bedroom to continue their lovemaking now that their feelings were out in the open.

Mamoru had her many times that night. In all different ways never growing tired of her moans of pleasure or how many love bites he could leave on her, or the way her walls clenched around his cock. After being deprived of her existence for so long Mamoru couldn't get enough and neither could she.

Morning rose and Mamoru awoke first seeing Usagi's curled up next to him with her long beautiful hair sprawled out beneath her. He smiled gently and kissed her forehead careful not to wake her and got up and dressed himself only in some boxers and sweats before heading to the kitchen to prepare her some breakfast wanting to spoil her.

A part of wondered while he made breakfast how today was going to go was she going to end her engagement with his brother? Was she going to continue seeing him? Would she want their love to be public? Was he allowed to have a relationship with her?

He pushed those thoughts out and continued to make her favorite breakfast from when she was a kid, chocolate chip pancakes. She must have smelled the pancakes being made because she arose from his bedroom clad in one of his old t shirts that only touched her thighs.

Once she entered the room her eyes went wide with shock.

"What is it Usako?" Mamoru asked feeling worried.

"Oh Mamoru I am so sorry," Usagi frowned looking at the couch only to look at him.

She loved how her new nickname rolled off his lips, she loved how possessive it was of her.

Mamoru peered at the couched and noticed what she was talking about. The cloth couch had a large red stain from their first round of lovemaking. He quite honestly didn't know she was a virgin but there was the proof.

"It's okay I can always get a new couch, or I could have everyone ever and they will know that is where I took you," He smirked.

Her face turned a bright crimson.

"I am teasing it's really okay Usako I will take care of it," Mamoru smiled placing a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of her.

She smiled noticing her favorite breakfast in front of her, "I love you," She smiled looking at him with her bright blue eyes.

Mamoru grabbed her gently and kissed her with a great passion feeling Usagi smile into the kiss.

"What was that for?" She giggled when he released her.

"You never said it last night, and Usako you have no idea how long I have been waiting for those words to fall from your lips," He smiled repeating her words from last night.

Suddenly his phone ringing broke the couple's serene morning to only be met with a frown by Mamoru when he returned to the table.

"What's wrong Mamo-chan," Usagi eyed him noticing the shift in mood.

"Seiya is looking for you," Mamoru frowned not wanting to give her back to him.

"Did you tell him I was here?" Usagi asked.

"I told him you stayed over, he just assumed you fell asleep here," Mamoru's frown growing.

"I am going to tell him today, be there with me when I do," Usagi stated knowing that was the reason why Mamoru was displeased at the moment.

Mamoru's eyes softened and nodded and placed a hand on top of hers letting Usagi finish her breakfast before having them both get dressed to face his brother.

Mamoru knew whatever his brother would say or do from this day forward he had his Usako and whether he could be public with his love for her or whether he would have to wait for a while to be public he was happy with the fact he had her and she had him.


End file.
